Metamorfosis a creepypasta
by mentalmente incorrecta
Summary: Pamela Lilly Usher es una chica normal hasta que un dia su hermano mayor mata a su madre. ella huye de ahi y termina viviendo con los creepypastas que ella leia cuando era mas joven


Amor de hermano

-Quítate estorbo- me empuja mi hermano mayor. Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-lo tomo por el brazo- ¿te sientes bien?

Me voltea a ver, sus ojos son más oscuro de lo normal, y me responde con una voz que me helo la sangre.- MEJOR QUE NUNCA.-dice eso y entra a mi casa.

De repente se escucha un grito desgarrador en mi casa, de inmediato sé que es mi madre. Salgo disparada del patio trasero hacia mi casa- ¡MAMÁ!- miro por todas partes de mi casa pero no la veo por ninguna parte, después de unos segundos noto que en el piso hay un rastro de sangre que se dirija al piso de arriba de mi casa. Voy a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo afilado. Subo por las escaleras intentando no resbalarme con la sangre.

-Hermanita ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz de mi hermano- ven a jugar conmigo…-inmediatamente corro hacia mi habitación, pero sin querer me resbalo con un charco de sangre.-Aquí estas querida,-se siente encima de mí-quisieras decirme tu último deseo…

-mi ultimo deseo es… -lo miro a los ojos- que ¡MUERAS!- lo apuñalo por la espalda y el lanza un grito de dolor.

-MALDITA- me toma por el cuello-¿sabes el por qué mate a nuestra madre?-se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-por tu culpa

-¿mi culpa?- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.- ¿Qué es lo que hice para que te pusieras así?

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!- me mira con a los ojos y noto que están inyectados de ira- lo que hiciste fue no cumplir tu promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa?- intento recordar algo pero no recuerdo alguna promesa.

-¡LA PROMESA DE SOLO AMARME A MÍ!- me grita con odio- lo prometiste cuando éramos pequeños- una lagrima atraviesa su rostro y cae en mi mejilla.

-pero… yo no tengo novio… ni me gusta nadie…-intento ganar tiempo para escapar- …además yo… yo te amo…

-ojala lo dijeras de verdad- dijo con una voz de decepción- se que mientes por que mire tu bloc de dibujo…

¿Mi bloc? Que cosas podría tener mi bloc, para que lo pusiera de ese modo, pero de repente recordé lo que había escrito la semana pasada-¿que… que fue lo que viste?-pregunto con temor.

-Lo que vi fue… -me aprieta más fuerte el cuello- una declaración hacia ese estúpido asesino.-me acaricia el pelo -por eso mate a mamá, para convertirme en un psicópata y que tú me amaras.

-pero eso no era necesario, -estiro mi mano y acaricio su mejilla- pudiste conquistar mi corazón de otra forma.

Su mirada de repente se perdió en la pared manchada de sangre, la mano que estaba atrapando mi cuello se aflojo, aproveche ese momento para agarrar el cuchillo, empujo a mi hermano y corro escaleras abajo

-¡LILLY!-escucho en el piso de arriba- PAMELA LILLY USHER NO PODRAS UIR DE MI- grito. Sigo corriendo lo más rápido, tropiezo varias veces, después de unos minutos veo a una vecina.

-Señorita Pamela ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -me mira y limpia la sangre que hay en mi rostro.

-Mi hermano… mato… a mi madre- me rompo en lágrimas- el hizo un completo desastre en mi casa.

-ya llamamos a la policía solo tenemos que esperar- me abraza- ¿quieres tomar una ducha en mi casa?

-gracias señorita Graciela- la miro a la cara, es la primera vez que la veo a la cara, tiene un rostro hermoso, no como el mío, hermoso cabello color miel, el mío es de un simple color café roble, ella es muy alta como un metro ochenta, yo soy pequeña de un metro sesenta y ocho.

-ten- me estira su mano y me da las llaves de su casa- puedes usar mi ropa, la que quieres- a lo lejos se escucha el ruido de la policía- no te preocupes por la policía, yo les diré que estas en mi casa tomando un baño, luego podrás contarles lo que paso.

Me dirijo a su casa, aun no puedo procesar lo que acaba de pasar en mi casa, como puede ser que Addney matar a mamá, si él lo tena todo en la vida, era el chico más deseado en la escuela, sacaba buenas calificaciones, era bueno en los deportes, mi mama y yo estábamos orgullosas de el… pero después de unas semanas se empezó a comportar de forma extraña, cuando le preguntábamos como le había ido en el día nos respondía de una forma cortante y grosera, sus notas empezaron a bajar, hasta se llegó a pelear con un chico, ya no comía bien, no iba a sus prácticas de futbol americano y lo que nos extrañó más fue que termino con su novia Daria que era una hermosa porrista.

Llego a la casa de Graciela, ella vivía sola, era viuda su esposos murió un año atrás en un accidente de auto, Graciela se deprimió tanto que un día dejo de salir de casa, mi madre y yo fuimos a ver qué le ocurría y la encontramos en el piso de su casa con una sobredosis de cocaína, desde ese entonces ella esta agradecida con nosotras… conmigo. Abro la puerta de su casa y me llega un olor a galletas, esto es reconfortante pienso, camino al segundo piso de su casa y entro a su baño, me quito mi vestido azul que llevaba hoy y lo tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia, me acerco a las llaves del agua y la abro, el viejo sonido del agua cayendo me llena de paz. Me coloco debajo del chorro de agua caliente y miro hacia el piso y veo como el agua se va tornando color rosa por la sangre, busco con la vista el champú y lo encuentro en una pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta de la regadera, lo abro y un olor a rosas invade el cuarto de baño. Termino de ducharme y me seco con una toalla que estaba ahí. Me enrollo la toalla alrededor del pecho y me dirijo a la habitación de Graciela, cuando entro veo que esta todo arreglado y su cama tiene una colcha color rosa, me dirijo a su tocador y me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter color negro. A lo lejos escucho como abren la puerta de abajo y escucho la voz de Graciela y la voz de dos hombres. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y veo a dos oficiales interrogando a Graciela. En cuanto llego a la parte de abajo ambos guardias y la chica me voltean a ver

-señores oficiales ella es la chica de la casa continua, Pamela Lilly Usher- los miro y las lágrimas que eh estado conteniendo empiezan a caer por mi rostro.


End file.
